


Venus In Blue

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Lex, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Sadism, You Have Been Warned
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 「下一秒，布鲁斯突然收回伞柄，用弯曲的伞把勾住莱克斯的腰侧，将他拉到自己身边，吻上那双被牙齿折磨得艳丽柔软的唇。伞上残留的雨水淅淅沥沥地流下，打湿了莱克斯的衬衣和短裤，他不舒服地动了动腰，却被布鲁斯拉得更近，木制的伞柄压着莱克斯突起的胯骨，一会儿那上面就会多出一块淤青。」





	Venus In Blue

By Alex_Sherlock

 

夏天快要结束的时候，莱克斯被带进了韦恩庄园，老派的韦恩大宅里从此住进了一个不会消停的青少年。倒不是说莱克斯多么吵闹，他会乖乖待在书房一整天，行为规矩得让老管家都无可挑剔，但布鲁斯知道，那颗漂亮的小脑袋里装着数不清的歪脑筋。布鲁斯可以给他一些甜头，但不能让他挣脱自己手里的缰绳。

就像在莱克斯被带来的那个午后，布鲁斯给了他一个下马威。那天哥谭下着暴雨，布鲁斯撑着雨伞回到大宅，坐在客厅里等阿福送韦恩大宅的新住客上楼。他转着手里的长柄伞，不让雨水落到地上，像个老绅士转动手杖似的。直到他看见那个瘦弱的少年在阿福的押送下走进客厅，手上的动作才终于停下。

莱克斯站到了他面前，浅色眼睛因为水光发亮，像一面虚假的镜。布鲁斯抬手，不轻不重地用雨伞伞柄敲了下莱克斯的膝窝。布鲁斯的一点力量足以让莱克斯受伤，他腿一软，跪在了地毯上。布鲁斯接着转过伞把，用伞柄侧面抚过莱克斯金红的长发，暧昧地贴在他消瘦的脸颊上。莱克斯直视着布鲁斯，男人的棕色眼睛里此时涂满阴暗，和窗外暴雨的天空不相上下，莱克斯禁不住打了个寒颤。

下一秒，布鲁斯突然收回伞柄，用弯曲的伞把勾住莱克斯的腰侧，将他拉到自己身边，吻上那双被牙齿折磨得艳丽柔软的唇。伞上残留的雨水淅淅沥沥地流下，打湿了莱克斯的衬衣和短裤，他不舒服地动了动腰，却被布鲁斯拉得更近，木制的伞柄压着莱克斯突起的胯骨，一会儿那上面就会多出一块淤青。

直到莱克斯的肺里没有多少空气，布鲁斯才终于放开他。他的手臂环上莱克斯的腰，手掌被衣服上的湿意惊扰，马上又松开了。

“脱掉它们。”

莱克斯的身子抖了抖，秋季还不到生火的时候，湿衣服黏在身上显得冰冷，水汽凝结在玻璃窗上，滑落下一条条水痕。他解开衬衫纽扣，将那片湿掉的布料扔在客厅地上，然后站起身，脱掉了那条灰蓝色短裤，略硬的布料擦过膝盖的血痕时带来一阵痒意似的疼痛，接着最后一件衣物也被除净，地上落满沾着雨水的干枯树叶。客厅里太空旷，对这个光着身子的瘦弱少年来说。

布鲁斯的手掌贴上莱克斯的后腰，将他拉进自己温热的怀抱，用宽大的风衣裹住了他。

“我带你去卧室。”

 

莱克斯从此成为了韦恩大宅的幽灵，在书房和楼上徘徊，他看起来真乖，从不对管家送上的食物抱怨，尽管它们不是过甜就是无味。韦恩家的餐食不至于糟糕到这个地步，莱克斯知道，这只不过是管家给不受欢迎者的小小招待。

但布鲁斯不会知道，莱克斯也聪明地对某些事情选择闭嘴，抱怨会使人厌倦，而布鲁斯既不是什么和蔼的父亲角色，更不是好心到收养孤儿的慈善家。莱克斯能乖乖闭嘴，吞下那些刺痛的讽刺，才能避开厌恶的交锋，得到一些温热的触碰——布鲁斯宽大的手掌总能带给他诡谲的快感。

当布鲁斯把自己的阳具塞进莱克斯身体的时候，莱克斯闻见了血味，他疑心这具瘦小的身体不能承受，却并没感到疼痛，直到快感袭上，他才分清，那是布鲁斯身上伤口的气味。

中年男人的性瘾？可他的身份，有哪个床伴敢给他带来这样的伤口，更别说，什么样的性癖能造成这样的伤害。

莱克斯决心弄明白，伤口的血肉下藏着的秘密。

之后他发现了一个诡异的洞穴，再然后是那辆相当特别的车，除非布鲁斯韦恩有着换装的恶趣味，否则一切证据都指向，他就是哥谭的那个飞来飞去扮蝙蝠的古怪家伙，所谓的义警。

莱克斯的眉头抽动了一下，布鲁斯韦恩、蝙蝠，这一切的黑暗面对莱克斯来说触手可及。如果让所有人都知道，花花公子布鲁斯韦恩有着近乎非法的暴力爱好，而哥谭义警是个在家里软禁猥亵未成年的家伙，那么他的义警身份就会完全失去正义性，而布鲁斯韦恩的生活也会被完全颠覆。

作为威胁或是筹码，莱克斯需要一些能够保护自己的东西。于是他偷偷潜入，在洞里装上了摄像头。他录下了布鲁斯洗澡换装的过程，这段短短十分钟的视频能够彻底颠倒哥谭，莱克斯扯出一个扭曲的笑容。他正在为此欣喜，胸有成竹地将证据转存到硬盘，脖颈却受到突如其来的一击，陷入了昏迷。

莱克斯睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是灰色的地板，他努力抬头，发现自己的手腕和大腿都被绑了起来，然后一个高大的身影笼罩了他。

那是布鲁斯。他拿着两个用金属链子连接起来的小夹子，夹在了莱克斯胸前的红果上。

莱克斯发出一声介于疼痛和欲求之间的呻吟，布鲁斯捏了一下莱克斯性器的根部，正餐还没开始，但它已经完全立起来了。莱克斯似乎对这种折磨适应良好，布鲁斯用力在他腿根抚摸，声音低沉地说莱克斯真是个不知羞耻的小荡妇。

莱克斯没有出声，他知道现在求饶并没什么意义，布鲁斯显然发现了自己的计划，莱克斯皱了皱眉，他竟然忘了，威胁可是会被除掉的。

布鲁斯已经检查过莱克斯的设备，除了他还没有人看过那段视频，因此这比起严刑拷打更像是事后惩罚。布鲁斯从工作台上拿起一个相当可观的棒状物，直接塞进了莱克斯身后的甬道。进入是顺利的，莱克斯只发出几声小声咒骂，似乎是不情愿，但湿润的甬道没能阻止任何。布鲁斯启动中档，然后将那个小巧的遥控器放进莱克斯嘴里，让他叼住，如果掉下来，就会调高一个档。

后方的震动似乎相当温和，但快感仍然在莱克斯惯尝性事的身体里不断涌起，他艰难地想要弯弯腰，他觉得自己快要麻痹了。突然，背上落下一鞭，疼痛还算轻微，但惊吓并不小，莱克斯忍不住惊叫出声。

冰凉的触感和随后火辣辣的痛感唤醒了莱克斯的身体记忆，这具身体早已习惯于殴打和惩罚，但布鲁斯施加的还多了一点什么，这鞭刑不能称为温柔，打在莱克斯背上却带来了温暖的热度。

遥控器掉在了地上，布鲁斯捡起那块沾满唾液的小东西，推高了一档。莱克斯的呻吟瞬时间变得难以掩藏，他伸手想抢夺布鲁斯手里的遥控器，却只是徒劳，布鲁斯甚至把它又调高了。

布鲁斯将它放在工作台上，然后拿起了一根细小的尖刺，快速又果断地刺穿了莱克斯夹着夹子的红果。布鲁斯轻轻旋转了一下那根针，樱桃红的血流了下来，莱克斯在疼痛的刺激下尖叫出声，布鲁斯听得清楚，那委屈的请求声里还夹杂着一声 daddy 的呼喊。

布鲁斯抚上莱克斯因疼痛扭曲的面庞，温柔地摩挲几下他的颧骨，然后再次转过身去，这次他拿了一把匕首。

莱克斯颤抖起来，身后的快感和胸口激烈的痛感折磨着他，他想，that's it，我会这样死去，死在蝙蝠洞里，以最不被重视的方式，像一个无名的妓/女。

莱克斯重重地阖上双眼，没有痛感，也没有想象中的快速失血感，他身上的绳索被砍断，然后他落进了一个宽阔的怀抱。

刚刚经受折磨的莱克斯身上力气全无，就算在他有力气的时候他也不可能挣脱布鲁斯的手臂，于是他决定乖乖待着。莱克斯的伤口还在涓涓流血，染红了布鲁斯胸前的衬衫，布鲁斯却好像不在意似的，一个劲地亲吻着他，手掌大力抚摸着，在他身上留下爱痕。

布鲁斯抽出莱克斯身后的东西，再冲进那片已经软得不像话的地方，同时重重地在莱克斯肩膀和脖颈的连接处咬了一口，更多的血液从牙印边缘渗出来，布鲁斯甚至舔了舔。在莱克斯夹杂着痛苦和快感的呻吟声里，他低声说，如果莱克斯还不会乖乖听话，他就会在这个咬痕的位置打上永久的蝙蝠烙印。

莱克斯哭了，手指在布鲁斯背上刮出几道红痕。布鲁斯抱住他，舔走莱克斯的眼泪，吻在他不断颤动的眼睑上。洞穴里弥漫着阴沉的气息，莱克斯突然觉得很累，他想长长地睡一觉。

 

等到欲望终于退去，布鲁斯给莱克斯身上的伤口上药。莱克斯坐在布鲁斯腿上，轻抚着肩膀处血痕交错的牙印——它比罪犯们的更可怖，在罪犯身上的只是犯罪的印记，而在莱克斯身上，那是占领了他整个青少年时期的人留下的标记，讲述着他的身体是怎样被打开揉碎，他的生命是如何被捆绑扭曲。

消炎的药膏有些凉，莱克斯颤抖了一下，往后靠去，掉进布鲁斯的怀抱，和极长久的梦境。

 

The End


End file.
